


Все, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее?

by familiar_voice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familiar_voice/pseuds/familiar_voice
Summary: После окончания войны с Волдемортом Пэнси Паркинсон попадает в Азкабан за ношение черной метки и убийство волшебника в Битве за Хогвартс. Сможет ли Гермиона спасти свою бывшую подругу и, как это повлияет на их уже испорченную дружбу?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pansmione fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pansmione+fans).



31 октября 2001 года

В последнее время девушка перестала обращать внимание на звуки шагов и прочие шорохи, раздававшиеся неподалеку от ее камеры. Хотя надо признать, что тут давно уже никто и не появлялся. Всех, кого можно было откупить от Азкабана, откупили, всех, кого защитили в суде, уже тоже отпустили. Иногда проходили охранники, проверяя все ли живы и не освободилось ли свободной камеры. Но Пэнси не ожидала никакая из вышеперечисленных участей. Денег у ее семьи не осталось, а если быть точнее, то у нее не осталось семьи, которая могла бы вызволить ее из этого Мерлином забытого места. Ее отца еще несколько лет назад убил Волдеморт, а мать испугавшись, что пришел ее черед, сбежала из страны, прихватив с собой все состояние семьи. Да, вот такая родственная связь была в их чистокровном семействе. Конечно, была тут и вина Пэнси, но навряд ли по-настоящему любящая мать когда-нибудь оставила бы вот так своего ребенка гнить в тюрьме.

Девушка не заметила, как опять вернулась к раздумьям над поступком своей матери. Она старалась забыть об этом, не вспоминать тех событий и всех людей, что предали ее, но это было выше ее сил. В конечном итоге, она сидела в этой чертовой камере и единственное, что ей осталось — это думать, вспоминать и анализировать все мельчайшие подробности ее жизни, держаться за то, что осталось в ее памяти лишь бы не сойти с ума. Но что хуже сойти с ума или погрязнуть в воспоминаниях о тех людях, благодаря которым она попала сюда и тонуть в этой пучине злости и ненависти ко всему миру? Сама девушка еще не нашла ответа на этот вопрос, поэтому последние годы ее жизни состояли из мучительных страданий и бессонных ночей, которые она проводила сидя на полу и смотря в одну точку. Иногда, очень редко, наступали минуты озарения и девушку посещала надежда на то, что у нее получится выбраться отсюда. Иногда она продумывала планы, пыталась вспомнить людей, которые могли бы ей с этим помочь, но кому было дело до бывшей Пожирательницы Смерти, которой грозило провести остаток своих дней в этой маленькой вонючей камере?

Признаться честно, таких мгновений просветления, озарявших ее жизнь надеждой, уже давно не случалось с ней. Бывшая слизеринка уже перестала надеяться на что-либо или кого-либо, она уже почти смирилась с тем, что свои оставшиеся дни ей суждено провести здесь.

Поток ее беспорядочных мыслей на секунду прервался. Девушке послышались легкие шаги где-то вдалеке коридора. За долгие месяцы, проведенные в этом месте, ей удалось научиться распознавать чьи бы то ни было шаги: охранники ступали уверенно, быстро; когда они вели заключенных, то, помимо этого, всегда были слышны чужие возгласы, умоляющие объяснить, куда их ведут; а появление дементоров чувствовалось за мили. И если было что-то хуже бесконечных часов одиночества, то это были редкие визиты дементоров. В такие моменты Паркинсон забивалась в самый дальний угол своей камеры и задерживала дыхание, пытаясь прогнать от себя все мрачные воспоминания и сосредоточившись закрыть свои мысли ото всех. Да, окклюменцией она владела очень даже хорошо, но каждый раз вспоминая, почему ей пришлось научиться этому, девушке становилось не по себе, поэтому с каждым разом закрывать свое сознание ей становилось все сложнее.

Но ничего из этого не было похоже на то, что сейчас слышала и чувствовала экс-слизеринка. Она не могла понять, то ли это было что-то, а точнее кто-то до боли ей знакомый, то ли кто-то, кого она никогда тут не видела раньше.

С каждым шагом неизвестный посетитель становился все медленнее и медленнее. Неожиданно вокруг все стихло, и напротив камеры Пэнси кто-то остановился. Девушке хватило доли секунды, чтобы понять, кто перед ней сейчас стоял. Этот силуэт она узнает где угодно, найдет в любой толпе, и как же она скучала по нему, но в тоже время мечтала забыть его. Она встала со своей койки и направилась в сторону решетки.

— Грейнджер? — послышался чуть слышный голос. Мерлин, она так давно не разговаривала, что сейчас не могла узнать свой собственный голос.

А напротив нее стояла Гермиона Грейнджер собственной персоны и неприлично пялилась на нее. Услышав голос Паркинсон, та тут же вцепилась в прутья решетки и подошла к ней вплотную, пытаясь стать как можно ближе к заключенной.

Сколько кошмаров снилось Пэнси, в которых возрождался Темный Лорд и долго и мучительно пытал девушку, выясняя, где находится эта треклятая Грейнджер со своими дружками, а она молчала и хранила секрет своей лучшей подруги. Да, возвращаясь в реальный момент истории, когда ее пытали, то они с Грейнджер действительно были лучшими подругами, но знал ли кто-то об этом? Конечно же, нет. И надо признать, что они уже давно таковыми не являлись. Да, война меняет людей, и сейчас их прошлые надежды на то, что между ними все останется как прежде, казались такими детскими и глупыми.

Но все это было в прошлом. А сейчас она стояла за решеткой, вглядывалась в образ Гермионы и чувствовала, что несмотря на всю свою ненависть, несмотря на долгие годы разлуки, несмотря на предательство, ее все равно тянуло к ней. Сердце Пэнси забилось в бешенном ритме, по всему ее телу пробежала мелкая дрожь. Ей так захотелось подойти и обнять бывшую подругу и никогда не отпускать, но между ними была железная решетка, долгие годы разлуки и непреодолимая гордость Паркинсон.

— Неужели грязнокровок все же решили отправлять в Азкабан? — выпалила Пэнси первое, что пришло ей в голову.

— Нет, — спокойно ответила Гермиона потупив взгляд в пол.

— Тогда каким же фестралом к нам занесло всемирную знаменитость? Что, уже всем раздала автографы и стало скучно? — Гермиону, казалось, никак не задели эти слова.

— У нас проходит здесь что-то вроде практики, — сказала Грейнджер осипшим голосом. Паркинсон отметила про себя, что девушка почти ничуть не изменилась, только лишь волосы приобрели более опрятный вид.

— Практика? Какая еще, к черту, практика? — Паркинсон пыталась придать своего голосу нотки безразличия, но если быть честной, то у нее это плохо получилось.

— Ну, — неуверенно начала девушка, решившись наконец поднять свой взгляд на собеседницу, — я учусь на адвоката…

— Ха, все-таки решила отстаивать права домовиков на государственном уровне? — не прекращала издеваться девушка. А что? Она так долго молчала, надо было наверстать упущенное.

— Нет, Панс… — шатенка застопорилась. Ей еще позволялось называть ее так? Ведь такое право имели только родители и друзья (и то не все) девушки, но так или иначе Паркинсон промолчала и, Гермиона продолжила, — я собираюсь защищать права людей.

Пэнси ничего не ответила, она выжидающе смотрела на шатенку, ожидая продолжение ее истории.

— Очень много волшебников и волшебниц попали в Азкабан после окончания войны абсолютно незаслуженно, а сколько людей просто дали взятки министерским работникам и сейчас живут спокойно, в то время как невинные люди, отбывают чужое наказанием. Я поняла, что не могу больше спокойно смотреть на такое беззаконие и несправедливость, — Гермиона так увлеклась своей речью, что не заметила, как изменилась во взгляде Пэнси, у той от злости побагровело лицо. Не будь между ними железных прутьев, она набросилась бы на гриффиндорку, но вместо этого она подошла в плотную к девушке, смотря прямо в ее глаза, от такого взгляда было невозможно отвести глаз. Гермионе было как никогда страшно, но она собрала всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы спокойно выслушать все то, что накопилось у ее бывшей подруги за это время.

— Тогда какого же Мерлина ты смеешь заявляться сюда ко мне?! Где была ты все эти годы со своим гребаным альтруизмом? Где была ты, когда меня пытали ваши авроры, пытаясь выяснить, где скрываются остальные Пожиратели Смерти, о которых я ничего никогда не знала? Где же была ты, пока я гнила в этой тюрьме, если ты прекрасно знала, что моя семья приняла нейтралитет в этой войне? — Пэнси знала, что повышать голос было опасным делом, но сдержать своего гнева она не могла. У нее сбилось дыхание, так как все это она выговорила чуть ли не скороговоркой и собиралась уже продолжить свою тираду, как ее перебила Грейнджер.

— Послушай Пэнси, я же не знала… — Паркинсон обессиленно прикрывает глаза и опускает голову, смиряя свой пыл и находя в себе силы выслушать предательницу. — Я не знала. Единственное, что я помню, это как видела тебя с черной меткой в большом зале, целящуюся в кого-то из Ордена. Пэнси, ты убила тогда человека, — голос Гермионы сорвался, и слизеринка поняла, что та начала плакать. Да, ей пришлось убить одного человека из Ордена в ту ночь, но она не могла по-другому. Ее семье, а точнее ее оставшейся в семье единственной матери грозили смертью. Она думала, что была готова пожертвовать всем ради правильной цели, но, когда на ее глазах убили собственного отца, все ее принципы и идеалы рухнули в ту же секунду. Кто знал, что мать Пэнси не была готова на такие же жертвы ради дочери, но выбор был сделан и отменить его было нельзя. До сих пор на одной ее руке красовалась черная метка, а на другой…

— Он убил моего отца! Что мне оставалось делать? Как бы я помогла тебе, убей он и меня? Кажется, ты уже забыла, как я спасла тебя во время той же битвы.

Нет, Гермиона прекрасно это помнила, поэтому и пришла сюда. Поэтому и решила пойти учиться на министерскую должность. Да, да, тогда она запаниковала, она не поверила, что Паркинсон осталась также верна ей, как и до их последнего учебного года. Это ведь слизеринка, чего еще можно было от нее ожидать? Вот как думала девушка после окончания этой войны и, потом слава действительно вскружила ей голову. Все так завертелось. Жизнь стала проще, появился Рон… Она не хотела ворошить прошлое, единственное, чего она тогда желала, это поскорее забыть все ужасы той войны. Вот почему она так долго даже не пыталась копнуть чуть глубже и разобраться со всем, что тогда произошло. Но сейчас она готова, она готова выслушать историю Пэнси, готова поверить ей и помочь.

— Нет, не забыла, — на выдохе произнесла Гермиона и заглянула прямо в глаза Пэнси. — Прости меня.

— Нет, — девушка отводит взгляд, не в силах смотреть на подругу. Потому что ей было сложно злиться на нее, когда она была так близко.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простила?

— Вытащи меня отсюда, Грейнджер, — не задумываясь ответила Пэнси. Теперь у нее есть цель, и она ее достигнет любыми способами, даже если придется притворяться, что она готова простить предательство.

Гермиона только кивнула. Она смотрит на девушку несколько секунд, а может быть и минут, возможно она могла бы стоять тут вечно, ожидая ответного взгляда от слизеринки, но та стояла неподвижно, отвернувшись от своей посетительницы.

— Ох, Гермиона! Вот Вы где! А мы уже начали волноваться, что Вы дементра повстречали, — произнес мужской голос где-то поодаль от камеры Пэнси. Мужчина рассмеялся над собственной шуткой. А Гермиона нехотя отвела взгляд от подруги, отпустила прутья решетки и сделала несколько шагов назад.

— Нет, нет, — таким же веселым голосом ответила девушка, отворачиваясь к незнакомому мужчине, — видимо, я затерялась тут у Вас немного.

— Ничего, пройдемте, главное, что с Вами все в порядке.

Голоса удалились и Пэнси наконец смогла перевести взгляд на то место, где только что стояла Грейнджер. Она нахмурилась, заметив подвешенный на одном из прутьев небольшой золотистый кулон в виде львиной головы. Пэнси взяла его в руки и почувствовала исходившее от него тепло.

Девушке оставалось только ждать.


	2. Глава 2

8 ноября 2001 года

Прошло уже больше недели, а у Паркинсон так никто и не появился вновь. Спустя несколько дней она начала думать, что возможно воображение сыграло с ней злую шутку и никто на самом деле к ней не приходил. Может быть это она просто сама себе выдумала, чтобы скрасить непреодолимо скучные будни в этих четырех стенах? Единственное, что заставляло ее верить в то, что неожиданная встреча с Грейнджер не был обманом ее разума, так это золотой лев на по цепочке.

Пэнси сидела у себя в камере и, держа в руках львёнка, вспоминала день, когда она подарила его гриффиндорке. Это воспоминание было одним из самых тяжелых для нее. Для себя Паркинсон отметила этот день началом конца их дружбы.

***

15 июля 1997 года

Лето было в самом разгаре, солнце беспощадно палило который день, и Пэнси, вот уже битый час проводившая время в своем гардеробе, не могла подобрать подходящий наряд. В джинсах жарко, в платье слишком официально, сарафаны казались ей ужасно простыми, и так продолжалось до тех пора, пока слизеринка не заметила, что время было уже выходить. В конечном итоге ее выбор пал на темную юбку и подходящую ей в тон шелковую блузку. Собирая с собой последние необходимые вещи, она вызвала свою эльфийку, которая тут же оказалась в комнате хозяйки.

— Дасти, убери здесь все к моему приходу и сообщи родителям, что я буду дома ближе к обеду.

— Хорошо, госпожа, — Дасти низко откланялась и тут же трансгрессировала, видимо, пошла передавать послание мистеру и миссис Паркинсон.

Тем временем слизеринка вышла на улицу и, оказавшись за пределами своего семейного поместья, трансгрессировала на Косую Аллею. Тут было уже не так людно как раньше, часть магазинчиков закрылась, на улицах появилось больше торгашей, а люди уже не с таким энтузиазмом гуляли по торговому райончику. Все в основном быстро заходили в магазинчики и, совершив необходимые покупки, сразу же вылетали обратно на улицу и отправлялись дальше по своим делам, наровя поскорее покинуть аллею.

Но, честно говоря, Пэнси сейчас было плевать на всех этих волшебников. Сейчас ей надо было заглянуть в пару отделов, сделать для виду несколько покупок и направиться в Лютный Переулок. Совершать покупки для Паркинсон никогда не составляло труда, однако делать это неспешно и спокойно она никак сейчас не могла. Еще чуть-чуть и ее руки начнут трястись от подступающего волнения.

«Мерлин, вдруг я ее больше не увижу? Что если это наша последняя встреча? Может быть стоит рассказать ей о своих чувствах? Нет, Паркинсон, одно дело тайно дружить с гриффиндоркой, а другое распинаться о своей любви к ней. Как ей это поможет в ее дальнейшем путешествии? От этого все станет только сложнее и запутаннее. Нет, ты спокойно отпустишь ее и пожелаешь удачи, как хорошая подруга» — именно такие мысли крутились у нее в голове, когда она уже несколько минут стояла и тупо таращилась на полку с какими-то травами.

— Мисс, может быть Вам что-нибудь подсказать? — обратился к ней заботливый продавец пышных форм с длинными подкрученными усами.

С секунду девушка стояла молча, приходя в себя и вспоминая, где она вообще находится. Когда осознание ситуации дошло до ее разума, она скривила лицо и чуть ли не выплюнула одно единственное слово:

— Отвали! — и хлопнув дверью магазина, побрела в сторону Лютного Переулка, оставив абсолютно недоумевающего продавца стоять посреди своего магазинчика.

Ее шаги теперь были тяжелыми и неуверенными, хотела ли она этой встречи? Да, да, да и еще раз да, как же она скучала эти несколько недель по девушке, которая ждала ее сейчас за углом в одном из переулков. Но как же она не хотела, чтобы эта встреча подходила к концу. Ее как будто обухом по голове ударили, и она осознала всю тяжесть предстоящей встречи. Но делать было нечего и Пэнси свернула за угол, где ее тут же схватила за руку неизвестная ей на вид девушка и совершила с ней парную трансгрессию, к которой слизеринка была абсолютно готова.

Они оказались в каком-то магловском дворике, где никого не было.

— Отлично сработано, — похвалила Пэнси девушку, и обернувшись к ней, начала ее разглядывать с ног до головы. — Ого, вот это у тебя сегодня прикид. Не знала, что ты мечтала всегда стать блондинкой.

— Заткнись, Паркинсон, — отмахнулась от нее девушка, — я должна была замаскироваться. Тем более нас никто не должен видеть вместе, или ты хочешь прославиться как осквернительница рода и подружка грязнокровок?

Эти слова заставили Пэнси придержать оставшиеся придуманные шуточки насчет нового облика Гермионы при себе.

— Ладно, — протянула девушка, — мы уже в маггловском районе, так что ты можешь снять с себя эти заклинания, — Гермиона одобрительно кивнула и достала из кармана куртки волшебную палочку. После нескольких взмахов и пары невербальных заклинаний перед Пэнси оказалась Гермиона Грейнджер. Ее лицо было абсолютно отрешенным, раньше начиная с третьего курса, оставаясь наедине, Грейнджер всегда при ней улыбалась и все ее даже не самые смешные шутки вознаграждались задорным смехом или недовольной улыбкой, в тех случаях когда Паркинсон позволяла себе отшучиваться насчёт гриффиндорской заучки, но сегодня видимо такой реакции от нее ждать не стоило. Поэтому, прикусив свой длинный язык, Пэнси подняла серьезный взгляд на шатенку.

— Ты сделала все, что хотела? — девушка должна была убедиться, что все шло по плану, хотя бы по тому плану, в курсе которого она была, — Я имею ввиду с родителями, — чуть тише добавила она.

Гермиона посвятила ее в то, что она с мальчиками не поедет в этом году в Хогвартс, а отправится на важное задание, суть которого она, конечно, не может рассказать. Но Пэнси ни в коем случаи не обижалась на это, а наоборот понимала, что чем меньше она знает, тем безопаснее будет ее жизнь ближайшее время, однако просто так заставить себя перестать переживать за подругу она не могла.

— Да, — Гермиона помедлила, а затем, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, продолжила, — они уже живут счастливой жизнью и планируют свое путешествие в Австралию. Надеюсь, им там понравится, — все это время она смотрела куда-то в сторону. Девушка пыталась сосредоточиться на разглядывании двора, в котором они сейчас сидели, но перед глазами стояла картина ее родителей, которые весело переговаривались о чем-то на кухне, уже после того, как их дочь стерла им память.

Подруги сейчас сидели на лавочке под одним из нескольких деревьев этого дворика, которое и создавало над ними хоть какую-то тень, благодаря которой девушкам не было так жарко. Неожиданно Пэнси поднялась, встала ногами на лавку, что в светском обществе было бы совершенно неприлично и непростительно, учитывая тот факт, что она сейчас была еще и в юбке, и сорвала с дерева небольшую веточку, обрамленную парой маленьких листочков. Не совсем понимающая, в чем тут дело, Гермиона внимательно наблюдала за подругой, которая, стряхнув пыль с лавочки, уселась обратно и внимательно посмотрела в глаза соседке напротив. Их зрительный контакт длился долго, дольше чем положено смотреть друг на друга простым подругам, а молчание создавала атмосферу некой напряженности, поэтому Пэнси нарушила эту тишину, откашлявшись и нерешительно приподняв руку, чтобы заправить пряди волос на лице Гермионы за ухо и поместить туда только что сорванную с дерева веточку.

— Все будет хорошо, ты же знаешь, — момент становился всё более «не дружеским», еще мгновение и Пэнси готова поклясться, что поцеловала бы сидящую перед ней гриффиндорку, но та восприняла ситуацию по-своему и бросилась обнимать брюнетку.

— Я знаю, Панс, знаю. Но я волнуюсь и за тебя тоже, — признается Гермиона, не разрывая объятия. И она должна заметить, что так ей легче говорить такие слова своей подруге. Смотри они до сих пор друг на друга, навряд ли бы она решалась такое сказать. — Ты должна быть осторожна как никогда, если Сама-Знаешь-Кто узнает о том, что мы поддерживаем связь, он пойдет на все, чтобы ты рассказала ему, что знаешь и одной окклюменцией тут не обойдешься.

— Ой, Грейнджер, не переживай, ты же меня зн…

— Нет, — оборвала гриффиндорка подругу на полуслове, начав размахивать буквально у нее перед носом указательным пальцем, — пообещай мне, что если вдруг что-то случится, если вдруг ты просто хотя бы почувствуешь, что что-то может пойти не так, ты не пойдешь на вылазку за посланием, ясно? — тон девушки не давал Пэнси возможности отказаться.

Они с Гермионой договорились оставить за собой возможность связываться друг с другом. У них были чётко прописанные расписание и планы, когда и где они могли оставлять друг другу письма. Все было продумано до тончайших мелочей, но, естественно, нельзя было забывать про волю случая, которая могла испортить все их планы.

— Хорошо, Гермиона, — нехотя проговорила Панс и теперь уже сама потянулась обнимать подругу. Она редко называла ее по имени, скорее почти никогда, потому что обычно находила в этом что-то неправильное, но сейчас произнеся ее имя вслух, по всему ее телу разлилось необъяснимое тепло, сопровождаемое еще и объятиями гриффиндорки. Гермиона уткнулась ей в шею своим носиком и глубоко вздохнула, от чего шея Пэнси вся покрылась мурашками, и рефлективно она чуть не оттолкнула от себя Гермиону, но тут же взяла себя в руки, и только сильнее прижала к себе девушку, пытаясь как можно лучше запомнить этот момент. Запомнить, каково это касаться ее, запомнить ее запах, запомнить ее тело. Она прикрыла глаза, чтобы сполна насладиться моментом, и спустя несколько долгих минут они отстранились друг от друга, кажется Гермиона позволила себе пустить слезу, так как блузка слизеринки теперь была немного мокрой. Мало того, что мисс Паркинсон ни с кем кроме отца никогда не обнимается, более того она бы никогда, никому не позволила плакаться ей в жилетку, в данном случаи в блузку, кроме как этой девушке с копной непослушных волос на голове.

Между ними опять повисло неловкое молчание и Пэнси вспомнила, что припасла сюрприз для своей подруги. Она полезла в свою маленькую сумочку, свисающую у нее с плеча, и после недолгих поисков достала оттуда маленький вельветовый мешочек, перетянутый серебристой нитью. Легким движением она развязала эту нить и достала содержимое пакетика. У нее на руке лежали две маленькие подвески: золотой лев и серебряная змея.

— Это тебе, — она подняла львенка на цепочке и протянула его Грейнджер, которая с умилением разглядывала свой новый подарок, — если ты дотронешься до него и подумаешь обо мне, — на этих словах Пэнси почувствовала, что ее щеки начали заливаться краской и была как никогда благодарна тому факту, что Гермиона была так увлечена украшением, — то моя змейка станет теплой и, я смогу это почувствовать, и тоже самое случится, если я коснусь своей подвески и подумаю о тебе, — наверное в этот момент она была похожа на вареного рака, но ведь все можно списать на жару, не так ли?

Гермиона задумала после описания свойств этих парных подвесок.

— Что-то не так? — настороженно поинтересовалась брюнетка.

— Нет, это замечательный подарок, — с улыбкой на лице заявила девушка, — но, это точно не опасно?

-Ох, Грейнджер, я, конечно, хотела наложить заклятия на этого льва благодаря, которому могла бы отслеживать твои передвижения, но я же не такая глупая, да? Как там говорят твои маглы? Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь? Так вот, я люблю крепко поспать, — заключила Пэнси в надежде, что это убедило Грейнджер принять ее подарок и носить с собой во время ее суперсекретного задания.

— Хорошо. Поможешь надеть, пожалуйста? — Гермиона протянула подвеску подруге, отвернулась от нее, и собрала волосы на одну сторону, чтобы той было легче справиться. Через несколько секунд золотой львенок красовался на шее Гермионы. — Спасибо, Пэнси.

Пэнси отмахнулась от нее, на ее глаза навернулись слезы и не успела она смахнуть их, как Гермиона тихо прошептала «До встречи» и трансгрессировала в неизвестном направлении, оставив Пэнси стоять одну во дворе. Девушка еще долго не отводила взгляда с того места, где только что стояла ее подруга, и буквально через секунду она почувствовала, что в ее руке что-то потеплело. Она разжала кулак, в котором лежала серебряная змейка.

Немного посидев еще на лавочке, Пэнси Паркинсон трансгрессировала к своему поместью дабы продолжить свою размеренную аристократичную жизнь.

***

Той же ночью она проснулась в своей тюремной камере, не сразу поняв, что ее разбудило, она начала оглядываться по сторонам. Дементоры? Она притихла и насторожилась. Нет, не похоже. Тогда девушка улеглась обратно и просунув руку под подушку нащупала там теплый метал. Она достала подвеску оставленную Грейнджер и выругалась.

— Какого черта? — она должна была работать, когда Пэнси думала о Гермионе, но та в свою очередь просто спала. Видимо эта безделушка также сломалась как и когда-то их дружба, подумала про себя девушка и попыталась вновь уснуть.


	3. Chapter 3

8 ноября 2001 года

За окном уже давно было темно, на улице была прекрасная погода, поэтому окно девушка оставила открытым нараспашку. Звуки голосов с улицы или проезжающих мимо автомобилей отвлекали ее от мрачных мыслей и к тому же не давали заснуть на ходу.

Уже который день Гермиона работала по ночам с документами по делу Паркинсон. На самом деле работать то тут было особо не с чем. Личные досье Пэнси и ее родителей, сводка о смерти отца и пожизненное заключение в Азкабане. Конечно, так как у слизеринки не осталось ни гроша, а все улики были на лицо, и защищать ее никто не рвался, девушку без каких-либо осложнений признали виновной и посадили за решетку. Ничего удивительного, первые месяцы после войны так поступали с большинством Пожирателей Смерти. Кому-то получалось оправдать себя на слушании, но, видимо, после смерти отца и исчезновения матери из страны у Пэнси попросту опустились руки.

Как долго Гермиона боролась с такими мыслями и не разрешала себе представлять, через что проходила Пэнси. Как это было ни прискорбно признавать, но через пару месяцев у нее все-таки почти получилось забыть о своей никому неизвестной подруге. Однако сейчас муки совести одержали над ней верх. Девушка чувствовала собственную вину, которую, по сути, она на должна была испытывать. Ведь она никогда не клялась защищать Пэнси от чего бы то ни было, тем более после того, как та примкнула к рядам Темного Лорда.

Гермиона прикрыла глаза, дабы отогнать мешающие ей мысли и сосредоточить свое внимание на том, что бы ей могло сейчас помочь. Что она имела на руках? Кучку документов, небольшую пачку писем от Пэнси на период их странствований в поисках крестражей и несколько огромных стопок книг, в которых рассматривались самые необычные и запутанные судебные дела при участии Визенгамота.

Документы можно было бы сжечь в ближайшем камине за их ненадобностью, не будь они тайно взяты из архивов Министерства Магии, не то чтобы Гермионе запретили бы взять что-то из документов, ведь теперь она была героем войны и все двери в любые министерские организации были для нее открыты. Нет, она просто до сих пор не желала, чтобы ее связь с Паркинсон стала достоянием общественности. Единственное на что Гермиона обращала в этих бумажках внимание это на фотографию еще совсем юной Пэнси Паркинсон. Слизеринка, естественно, на ней не улыбалась, от ее взгляда скорее хотелось бы провалиться сквозь землю и не появляться на этом свете еще лет сто, но Гермиона видела там совсем другого человека. Она видела свою старую подругу, с которой провела одни из самых счастливых моментов в жизни, и было абсолютно неважно, какой девушка была на фото, злой или раздраженной, на этом снимке она выглядела в любом случае куда лучше, чем в тюрьме. Мало того, что кожа Пэнси и без того всегда была немного бледной, так после нескольких лет без нормального солнечного света она стала почти серой, под глазами залегли темные круги и нельзя было не заметить, что девушка сильно похудела. «Надо буте принести ей что-нибудь» — отметила для себя Гермиона сразу же после первой их встречи.

Кажется, Гермионе еще ни раз предстояло посетить Пэнси в тюрьме, после прочтения нескольких книг она поняла, что самым важным и неоспоримым доказательством в деле были воспоминания чужих людей, которые могли бы подтвердить, что семья Паркинсон действительно отказалась от предложения Волдеморта. Да, у Гермионы было письмо, в котором Пэнси рассказывала ей эту новость, но она хотела собрать все, что только могла, чтобы быть уверенной наверняка в своей победе.

Ей захотелось вновь перечитать те письма. Нарыв в своем пенале маленький ключик, она открыла им последний выдвижной шкафчик письменного стола и достала перевязанную пачку писем. Их было не так много, так как у девушек не было ни времени, ни возможности писать друг другу даже раз в месяц, но от этого письма казались только еще более ценными.

Ради того, чтобы они могли поддерживать друг с другом связь, Гермионе пришлось заранее научить подругу окклюминации. Кое-что она почерпнула из рассказов Гарри о своих уроках со Снейпом, что-то прочла в старинных фолиантах библиотеки и, в общем и целом, выяснилось, что из нее вышел не такой уж и плохой учитель. Как только Гарри рассказал им с Роном, каким искусным легилиментом был Волдеморт, она сразу поняла, что теперь ей надо было обезопасить свою подругу. Одно дело скрывать от друзей связь с одним из их якобы школьных врагов, но другое дело утаивать что-то от Темного Лорда. Даже перестань они общаться, угроза пыток никуда не исчезала. Пэнси рассказывала Гермионе о планах отца отказаться от вступления в ряды Пожирателей Смерти, но гриффиндорка понимала, что для Тома Рэддла не существовало слова «нет», он получал то, что хотел независимо от чужих желаний.

Поэтому они начали тренироваться еще на шестом курсе. Поначалу было сложно даже просто уговорить Пэнси разрешить ей проникнуть в ее мысли, но со временем это даже начало превращаться в какую-то забаву. Попадая в те или иные воспоминания из жизни слизеринки, они начинали обсуждать данные моменты и иногда могли совсем забыть, зачем вообще собрались. Из-за этого Пэнси не всегда удавалось настроиться на преграждении пути Грейнджер к своему разуму. Гермиона прекрасно помнила, когда именно у девушки первый раз получилось выгнать ее из своих воспоминаний.

***

3 октября 1996

— Ладно, давай попробуем еще раз. Готова? — Гермиона направила в сторону Пэнси палочку, сначала это казалось немного странным и пугающим, но спустя пару занятий Паркинсон привыкла, что в нее целились самым опасным оружием в мире магии.

— Может быть передохнем? Мы уже час занимаемся, сколько можно? Тебе не надоело смотреть, как я учусь, ем, наблюдаю за Малфоем и его придурками? — ныла Пэнси, что говорило о ее хорошем расположении духа. Девушка редко позволяла себе опускаться до жалости к самой себе тем более делать это прилюдно, но когда она была в хорошем настроении, то могла покорчить из себя всемирную страдалицу.

— Ничего скучнее в жизни не видела, ноооо, — протянула Гермиона с хитрой улыбкой, — твои воспоминания о том, как ты блуждала по коридорам школы в поисках гостиной своего факультета первые полгода обучения в Хогвартсе, мои самые любимые.

— Заткнись. Ни дай Мэрлин об этом узнает хоть одна душа, хоть когда-нибудь… — начинала свои угрозы Пэнси.

— Все-все, молчу, — тут же прервала ее подруга, — сколько можно повторять, что я не собираюсь разглагольствовать всей школе о твоих самых глупых ситуациях в жизни, например, той, когда ты приняла домовика за чужого ребенка и пыталась вежливо представиться перед ним состроив самое милое и невинное выражение лица, — Гермиона уже заливалась смехом, а вот о Пэнси нельзя было сказать того же.

— Ну все, — она достала волшебную палочку и в мгновение ока мантия Гермионы взлетела вверх и оказалась на лице волшебницы. Гермиона от неожиданности взвизгнула, благо они находились в выручай комнате, в которой никто не мог их услышать.

Комната была маленькой, стенки были уставлены книжными полками, на которых стояла книги тем или иным образом связанные с окклюминацией, в центре были разложены две большие мягкие подушки, на которых волшебницы проводили время свободное от занятий по легилименции, а в углу стояло одно единственное кресло, которое не отличалось особой степенью комфорта, а наоборот заставляло Пэнси испытывать крайнее напряжение находясь в нем.

На этот раз Гермиона не дожидаясь разрешения от Паркинсон наставила на нее палочку и попала в очередное воспоминание девушки.

Оно сразу же показалось ей странным, вроде бы обычный урок Зельеварения, но кабинет казался каким-то не таким, однако Гермиона не могла рассмотреть его полностью так как сейчас наблюдала за происходящим от лица слизеринки, которая, кстати, выслушивала очередные сплетни от Дафны Гринграсс, при этом наблюдая за… Самой же собой, то есть за Гермионой. Гриффиндорка уже привыкла видеть себя со стороны в воспоминаниях подруги, но сейчас она казалась самой себе более красивой? Изящной? Даже ее вечно непослушные волосы были такими аккуратными. Когда это она делала себе такую прическу? И вообще, когда был этот урок?

Раздался недовольный голос Снегга и Гермиона, то есть Пэнси перевела свой взгляд на учителя. Тот в свою очередь оповестил всех о том, что сейчас они разделятся на пары и будут вместе готовить умострильное зелье. Ну все, в этот момент Гермиона окончательно потеряла ход событий, так как точно знала, что это зелье им только предстояло приготовить на одном из занятий у Слизнорта, так как оно было заявлено в оглавлении учебника. Не могла же Гермиона забыть о том, как готовила зелье!

По воле случая в напарницы к Паркинсон попалась сама же Гермиона.

— Мэрлин, — простонала Пэнси, — только не Грейнджер. За что? Я ведь даже не смогу разглядеть котёл за ее гнездом на голове, — Гермиона была возмущена, ведь сейчас ее волосы выглядели как никогда хорошо.

— Я не могу работать с ней, — гриффиндорка тыкнула пальцем в сторону Пэнси и продолжила жаловаться своим друзьям, и если Паркинсон что-то бубнила себе под нос, то Гермиона же жаловалась так громко, чтобы ее будущая напарница точно могла уловить каждое ее слово, — она же наверное начиная с первого курса ни разу не открывала учебник, — вранье, Гермиона прекрасно знала, что Пэнси может быть и не была такой же успешной ученицей как и она сама, но к учебе та относилась старательно, если ей нравился предмет, — она же ведь все время красится! — о, да, за этим прекрасным занятием девушку и правда можно было заметить и ни раз, но Грейнджер нравилось, как у нее получалось подчеркнуть все самые выразительные черты лица.

На этот раз Паркинсон и правда отказалась открывать учебник, она бросила его на стол рядом с котлом Гермионы со словами «можешь делать с ним все что угодно» и пошла в сторону полок с ингредиентами для зелий. Гермиона начала вслух зачитывать список необходимых трав и была приятно удивлена (судя по ее выражения лица), когда увидела на своем столе все необходимое из рецепта.

Пэнси же в свою очередь уже начала проводить необходимые махинации с первым ингредиентом, а Гермиона продолжала читать вслух то, что и так уже делала слизеринка.

— Грейнджер, ты можешь перестать выпендриваться? Я не собираюсь выслушивать указания от гриффиндорки.

— Ну, простите, если бы ты точно знала, что делать, то мне бы не пришлось сверяться с учебником.

— Отвали, я знаю, что делаю.

Эти пререкания не прекращались еще минут десять, но спустя какое-то время девушки привыкли друг к другу и начали даже работать сообща. Гермиона диктовала указания из учебника, а Пэнси точно выполняла все инструкции. По ходу их приготовлений волшебницам так или иначе приходилось друг с другом контактировать, иногда, когда они тянулись за одной и той же склянкой, их руки случайно соприкасались, и Пэнси как ошпаренная отдергивала свою руку, тут же отворачиваясь от Гермионы, но это никак не повиляло на ход их работы. И, конечно, у них получилось приготовить пристойного вида зелье, за которое и Паркинсон и Грейнджер получили по пять баллов. Стоп, что? Снегг наградил Гриффиндор баллами? Это еще что за бред?

Но куда более странной казалась ситуация, разворачивающаяся после того, как необычайно щедрый профессор Снегг одарил факультет Гарри Поттера целыми пятью баллами!

Так как девушки закончили приготовление зелья раньше окончания урока, то у них было время спокойно прибрать свое рабочее место, но вместо этого Пэнси отпросилась у все еще такого же странного Снегга в туалет, однако выйдя из кабинета, она направилась абсолютно в противоположенную от ближайшей дамской комнаты сторону и свернув за угол, остановилась в ожидании чего-то.

В этот момент Гермиона почувствовала, как реальная Пэнси, сидящая сейчас в Выручай Комнате, совершила очередную неудачную попытку закрыть от подруги свое воспоминание, но этого было недостаточно тем более сейчас, когда Гермионе было так интересно, что или кого ждала ее подруга после такого необычного урока, о котором, к слову, она сама и не помнила.

Меньше, чем через минуту из-за угла, откуда только что пришла Пэнси, появилась Гермиона и остановилась напротив гриффиндорки.

— Грейнджер. Ты что не на занятии? Я удивлена. Не боишься пропустить что-то важное на уроке? — в голосе Пэнси не слышалась ее повседневная заносчивость, она будто…заигрывала с ней?

Гермиона чувствовала, как сила с которой Паркинсон закрывала свой разум становилась все сильнее, но Гермионе было важно досмотреть воспоминание.

— Поэтому я и пришла. Боялась пропустить что-то важное, — в тон ей ответила девушка и, игриво улыбаясь, сделала шаг навстречу своей подруге, чтобы…что? Ее собственное лицо было так близко от Пэнси, что данный жест казался абсолютно недвусмысленным, однако это было последнее что Гермионе удалось увидеть, так как сейчас Пэнси Паркинсон впервые смогла полностью скрыть свое сознание от посторонних.

— Что это было? Я не помню, чтобы мы… — Гермиона запнулась на долю секунды, — готовили зелье для прибавления ума.

— Это был сон, всезнайка, — и тут все встало на свои места, вот почему кабинет казался ей таким нереалистичным, а волосы Гермионы такими ухоженными.

Гермиона еще несколько минут молча смотрела на Пэнси. У нее в голове кружилось множество вопросов, которые она, к своему превеликому удивлению, никак не могла по-человечески сформулировать. Но вместо того, чтобы начать допытывать подругу, она удовлетворительно улыбнулась и взмахнула палочкой.

— С твоей первой успешной окклюменцией, — и с этими словами на Пэнси посыпались маленькие конфетти, взявшиеся из ниоткуда в воздухе.

***

Гермиона провела после этого занятия еще немало времени раздумывая над тем, как же окончился этот сон и, столько же времени она провела, представляя собственную концовку. И сейчас вспоминая свои фантазии касательно того сна, она почувствовала, как внизу ее живота появилось ноющее чувство, требующее необходимой разрядки. Справедливости ради, стоит отметить, что у нее уже дольше недели не было секса с Роном, так как все ее время и внимание сейчас было направлены на одну единственную Паркинсон, и на данный момент ее мысли были заняты той же девушкой, глубоко целующей ее в коридоре Хогвартса во время занятия по Зельеварению.

Она буквально могла почувствовать, как рука слизеринка задирала ее юбку и проникала под ее уже намокшие трусики. Еще одно мгновение и длинные пальцы девушки резко входят в Гермиону. Пэнси ловит своим ртом протяжный стон гриффиндорки и продолжает двигать в ней своими пальцами, покрывая поцелуями ее шею. Это длится недолго, так как они обе помнят, что до конца занятия осталось очень мало времени, поэтому Паркинсон поднимается пальчиками к пульсирующей точке девушки и начинает медленно обводить круги вокруг нее, с каждым разом ускоряясь, пока не слышит, как дыхание Гермионы сбивается и та кончает.

Гермиона открывает глаза, осознавая, что сейчас она сидела в своем маленьком кабинете, напротив нее лежала так и не развязанная стопка писем, одна ее рука была в собственных трусиках, а другая сжимала в кулаке маленькую серебристую змейку.


End file.
